


Misfit Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon thinks he's got a pretty good life with Jeff, but that's not really true, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be an eventual crossover with resident evil four, but that never happened, tbh.

Shannon whimpered as he stood shakily up from the floor. He had been curled in a ball in the corner where Jeff had left him. He reached up and gently felt his swollen lip and cheekbone. He sucked in a deep breath and hissed as his ribs protested the movement. He trailed his hand down to his torso and felt around, prodding gently here and there, hissing quietly.

He limped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, wincing at what he saw. His cheekbone had a nasty looking bruise across it and his bottom lip was split and still bleeding sluggishly. He ignored that for a moment and tugged off his ripped up T-shirt, his ribs screaming in pain, and checked out the damage there.

_I can't run anymore_  
_I fall before you_  
_Here I am_  
_I have nothing left_

There were bruises all along his ribs and welts from Jeff's belt across his stomach. Some of them were bleeding. Shannon knew he had to clean up before he went back to Jeff. It was expected of him to take care of his own injuries and not whine to Jeff about them. He reached into the overhead cabinet and pulled out a washcloth. He turned on the cold water side of the faucet and stuck the cloth under it, soaking it thoroughly.

_Though I've tried to forget_  
_You're all that I am_  
_Take me home_  
_I'm through fighting it_

He washed off his stomach and chest as well as he could, then turned around to look in the mirror at his back. It was in the same state as his front. Covered in welt, cuts, and bruises. He wiped off what he could reach, then laid the rag on the side of the sink, so he could take off his jeans. he slide them off his legs, trying not to bend over too much, as it nearly killed his ribs. The pants and boxers pooled at his ankles and he gingerly stepped out of them.

_Broken_  
_Lifeless_  
_I give up_  
_You're my only strength_

There was blood running down the inside of his thighs, mixed with semen. Jeff had been rather rough with the sex tonight, but Shannon tried not to dwell on that. Jeff could just get a little carried away sometimes, but that didn't mean that he was raping Shannon. Did it? _No._ Shannon thought firmly to himself. He had wanted it, even if it hurt. He loved Jeff. _But does he love you?_ A voice in the back of his head whispered. He shook his head again, clearing it of those thoughts and went back to examining himself.

_Without you_  
_I can't go on_  
_Anymore_  
_Ever again_

Cleaning off the rest of his wounds and putting bandages on them, sliding his boxers back on, he turned out the light in the bathroom and hesitated outside the bedroom door.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Jeff's impatient voice reached his ears. He knew better than to keep the older man waiting and quickly slipped inside. Jeff shifted over on the bed, allowing Shannon to climb in beside him and pull the blanket up to his chin. Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest, ignoring Shannon's hiss of pain as his ribs were jostled.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy_  
_My only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_

"You know I love you, Shanny." Jeff whispered sweetly in his ear. _Don't trust him._ The voice in his head warned Shannon.

He ignored the voice yet again and said, "I know. I love you too, Jeffy." he curled closer to Jeff and ignored the burst of pain that echoed throughout his body. Jeff was whispering sweet little nothings in his ear, but he wasn't listening. He doesn't love you. He wouldn't do this to you night after night if he truly loved you. The voice mocked.

_I can't run anymore_  
_I give myself to you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_

Shannon knew he deserved what had happened tonight. He had made Jeff angry and he knew what happened if he caused Jeff any kind of displeasure. Tonight, he really didn't even remember what he had done. All he knew was that Jeff had come home in a terrible mood from the music store he worked at and Shannon had tried to calm him down and make feel better. Obviously, it hadn't worked and had left Shannon the way he was in his current state.

_In all my bitterness_  
_I ignored_  
_All that's real and true_  
_All I need is you_

Shannon had actually entertained thoughts of leaving Jeff the first time he had been hit. He didn't even remember what the fight had been about, but it had ended with Shannon on the floor, holding his stinging cheek, tears filling his eyes. Jeff had stood above him, staring him down, green eyes angry and unforgiving. He had grabbed Shannon by the hair and drug him into their bedroom where he proceeded to have his way with him. Shannon hadn't wanted it, didn't like it, and certainly didn't like Jeff at the time.

_When night falls on me_  
_I'll not close my eyes_  
_I'm too alive_  
_And you're too strong_

After it was over, Shannon had pretty much crawled into the bathroom to see to the damage and take a long, hot shower. After the shower, he found Jeff waiting for him on the edge of the bed, looking regretful and ashamed. All during the shower, he had been having a mental argument with himself over whether or not he should leave Jeff. He decided that, as long as talked to Jeff about it and he promised it never happened again, he would stay.

_I can't lie anymore_  
_I fall down before you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_

Jeff had been so apologetic and sweet to him, promising that it would never happen again, and he was so sorry. Shannon had believed him, loved him enough to stay with him. After all, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. His parents had kicked the sixteen year old out of the house once they found out his sexual preferences. So, Jeff was the only person he could turn to, as he didn't have many friends at high school. He did have one, but there was no way he could talk to him about this kind of thing, besides he knew other people wouldn't understand.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy_  
_My only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_

They wouldn't understand how he could still love Jeff, even with all he put him through, mentally, emotionally, and physically. The truth was, he didn't even know himself. He just knew that he was still hopelessly in love with the twenty-one year old. Anyway, it wasn't like this happened all the time. He should know by now not to make Jeff angry and that's what he did. It was his own fault that Jeff did this to him, because he wasn't being a good boy.

_Constantly ignoring_  
_The pain consuming me_  
_But this time it's cut too deep_  
_I'll never stray again_

Shannon signed again and turned his thoughts away from the past. Jeff had stopped whispering to him and was looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just thinking." Shannon said.

"Don't hurt yourself, you are blonde, you know." Jeff smirked down at him.

Shannon felt like telling him that he was a natural blonde too, if he wouldn't dye his hair every color of the rainbow, but he held his tongue because he didn't feel like getting slapped again tonight. He already had enough bruises, he didn't need more.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy_  
_My only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_

"Well, anyway, let's get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow and I've got to work." Jeff murmured and rolled over onto his other side. Shannon nodded in the darkness to himself, ignoring the pain in his heart. Silent tears filled his eyes and clogged his throat. They spilled down his cheeks, leaving hot trails in their wake. He missed the Jeff from the start of their relationship, when they had first become friends, then had started dating. Jeff was so loving back then. Shannon wondered what he had done to turn his gentle Jeffy into this monster.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy_  
_My only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_


	2. Modern Guilt

The beeping of the blaring alarm clock pulled Jeff and Shannon from a sound sleep. Jeff mumbled obscenities at it before slamming his hand down on the hapless object. Shannon shoved the covers off him and rolled out of bed. Jeff did the same on his side and stumbled to the bathroom while Shannon went into the kitchen to make coffee; Jeff needed coffee in the morning to be able to function the rest of the day.

He leaned against the counter, listening to the shower, as he waited for the coffee to be done, so he could bring Jeff a cup and judge his mood. He glanced at the clock. It was 7:10. He had an hour and ten minutes before he needed to be at school. The pain was tolerable this morning, though his ribs still ached profusely.

The timer on the coffee maker chimed and Shannon poured it into Jeff's favorite mug. It was black with a tye-dye peace sign on it. Shannon had given it to him for their one-month anniversary. He smiled faintly at the memory and carried the steaming cup up the stairs. Jeff was in the closet, toweling his hair off, while looking for a shirt.

He looked up as Shannon entered the room. He took the coffee with a distracted "thank you". "Do you know where my work shirt is?" He asked. 

"Hanging up on the right, behind your black mesh shirt." Shannon answered, going to his side of the closet and taking out his favorite pair of jeans, a T-shirt, some socks, and a belt. He laid the outfit on the bed and began changing, feeling Jeff's eyes on him. He knew that the older man was eying up the bruises and cuts that adorned his skin.

He heard Jeff suck in a breath and move closer to him, gently brushing his fingers over the large purple and red bruise on his side. "Shanny?" he asked. 

"What, Jeff?" he answered in a tired voice. 

"I... nothing." Jeff moved away and tugged his own shirt on. Shannon finished dressing and started hunting for his boots. He bent down to look under the bed, wincing in pain, and grabbed them. He sat on the floor and pulled them on, tying them tightly.

"Want a ride to school?" Jeff offered. Shannon rarely got a ride, simply because Jeff usually left earlier than he did, but today he was working the later morning shift. 

"Sure. Thanks." Shannon stood up and arched his back a little, hissing in pain as his bruised ribs rebelled. 

Jeff pretended not to notice and opened the bedroom door. "I'll meet you in the car." Shannon nodded and Jeff left.

Shannon headed down the stairs after running a brush through his golden hair and grabbing his backpack. He glanced into the mirror above the dresser and checked out the bruise on his cheek. It wasn't too bad, so he let it be. He ran down the stairs and out the front door, making sure it was locked. He opened the passenger door and slipped in. Jeff started the car and slipped a CD in. Iron Maiden filled the car and Jeff started singing along.

All too soon, they arrived at Shannon's school and Jeff leaned over and kissed him lightly. "See ya later, Shanny." Shannon returned the kiss and slide out of the car. Walking slowly up the stairs, he turned and waved to Jeff, who waved back at him. Jeff drove away and Shannon sighed again. He walked into the school and looked around for his friends, Marie and Blayne.

He caught sight of them standing near their lockers and hurried over, keeping his head down as he walked past the football team. 

"Hey Shan." they greeted him. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" he turned to his locker and put in the combination and shoved his backpack in after he grabbed his binder and English book. 

"Nothing much." Blayne shook his head.

Marie started to play with her hair, finally giving up on it and piling it all on the top of her head and clipping in in place. Shannon slammed his locker shut and turned back to them. Blayne was scanning the students gathered around them, as if he were looking for someone. "Can't find Casey?" Shannon asked, referring to Blayne's boyfriend. Blayne blushed and turned back to them.

"No! Just people watching. How's Jeff?" Blayne asked changing the subject and making Shannon and Marie smirk. 

"Jeff's fine. Gave me a ride this morning on his way to work." Shannon smiled. 

"You two are so cute together." Marie said giggling as Shannon blushed. The bell rang, saving Shannon from answering. They hurried off to their first period class.


	3. Discovered

Shannon slipped into his seat just as the bell rang for the start of first period. Marie and Blayne shot him looks of concern, but he ignored them, instead focusing on Ms. Hamilton, who was talking about the vocabulary warm-up. He dutifully copied the the words and their definitions down in his spiral, then closed it and pretended to be listening to the teacher as she droned on about phrases and their different parts.

His ribs were bothering him and he shifted slightly in his seat. A few seconds later, he shifted again. And again. Shannon raised his hand and got permission to go to the restroom. He practically ran out the door, slamming it behind him, causing the class to flinch. Marie and Blayne exchanged looks. "Go after him and see what's wrong. He isn't acting like his usual self." Marie said and Blayne nodded.

He raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom. Ms. Hamilton looked faintly annoyed, but allowed him to go.

As soon he left the classroom, Blayne scanned the hallway in hopes of finding Shannon, after giving up on that he walked to the bathroom, finding Shannon looking at the bruises on his sides.

"Fuck." Shannon muttered to himself when he lifted up his shirt, exposing the violent marks. He stood back and watched himself in the mirror- the bruises wrapped around his torso like a black and blue ribbon. Sighing, Shannon shook his head and pulled his shirt down.

"What the hell?" Blayne said, his eyebrow cocked up in confusion. 

Startled by the sound of his friend’s voice, Shannon pulled his shirt down and swallowed hard. "What's up?" He asked him- there was fear and anxiety in his voice. 

"What's up with the bruises Shan?" Blayne questioned his friend. 

"I..ugh… walked into the doorknob at home last night." The sixteen year old blonde lied. 

"About five times?" came Blayne’s response. 

"Well…ugh, Jeff and I were playing with a blindfold and every time he led me somewhere I bumped into the doorknob." the nervous blonde lied. It was an excusable lie since Blayne had no idea that Jeff WOULD do something like that.

With his eyebrow raised in serious doubt, Blayne dropped the subject and shook his head. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any information out of Shannon and without any information, he didn’t want to jump into an immediate assumption.

"We should be heading back to class." Blayne sighed as he motioned for Shannon to follow him.

"So what's going on with him?" Marie frantically asked once she saw her friends return from the bathroom. 

Looking to around to make sure that no one was listening- especially Shannon, Blayne replied. "I’m not sure what’s up with Shan, but I know something’s not right. He’s got these hideous, painful looking bruises on his stomach. He claims that Jeff led him into a doorknob by accident, but it just doesn’t seem right." He shrugged and Marie narrowed her eyes as he looked at Shannon. He could be so smart yet so naïve at the same time.

The bell rang, dismissing the students from their first period class, normally, Shannon would pack up and wait for his friends outside the classroom but today was different… While he did pack up, he left the classroom and headed to his second period math class, leaving Marie and Blayne more suspicious than they had been before.

Ten minutes into the class an angry vibration snapped Shannon from out his day dream. Double checking to make sure the teacher was pre-occupied, he pulled out his cell phone and read through the message.

"Thanks for waiting, asshole." Marie had wrote.

Rolling his eyes, he typed his response back.

"Sorry, just not feeling well today. I’m leaving after fourth period. Goin’ home."

He flipped the screen of his phone down and slid it back in his pocket. He hoped that when he got home, Jeff wouldn’t be there… Well, if Jeff was going to be there, he hoped that he would be in a better mood.

That’s all he could hope for.


	4. Cutting Class

Shannon sat through a boring third period Spanish class, half-tempted to just leave right then when the bell rang. Blayne cornered him in the hallway. He was sure that Marie would have been there too, had she not taken French instead.

“Still going home?” Blayne asked.

“Yeah, I just don't feel like dealing with humanity today.” Shannon sighed.

“Okay, well text me or Marie if you need anything and don't run into any doorknobs, please?” Blayne gave a pointed look to Shannon's abdomen.

Shannon rolled his eyes and headed off to shove his things into his locker after a final nod and wave to Blayne. He slipped out the front doors of the school and began the walk home.

'Wonder if Jeff's there? Probably not though. I hope today will be a better day than yesterday for him.' Shannon winced, remembering how he had gotten the bruises. He debated going to see Jeff at work, then decided not to; Jeff would be mad that he skipped school and he didn't like it when Shannon showed up at his job unannounced.

He looked up from the sidewalk as he turned down the street. He hadn't realized that he had made it this far, then again; he was very deep in thought. Digging through his pockets briefly, he came up with his house key and let himself in.

He jogged up the stairs then carefully and neatly put all his things away. He sat down on the bed and unlaced his boots, sliding them under the bed. Everything had to be put in its proper place since Jeff didn't like the house messy.

He lay back on the bed, suddenly feeling every one of his aches and pains. His ribs were starting to flare up again and it was almost enough to make Shannon get up and grab some water and an aspirin, but he was too tired. He closed his eyes, intending to rest just for a few minutes, but instead falling asleep for the next couple of hours.

~*~

Marie had caught up to Blayne on their way to fourth period.

“So Shannon did go home?” She asked, shifting her black bag up higher on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I told him to text us if he needed anything.” Blayne said.

Marie nodded. “I still think there's something a little off about their relationship. I mean what twenty year old goes out with a sixteen year old kid? That's a little sick, if you ask me.”

Blayne sighed, but didn't say anything. He had had this conversation before and he wasn't about to repeat it on the tennis courts to his class.

Marie glared at him for his lack of response to her and practically threw her bag down against the steel linked gate, making it rattle and clang. She snatched her racket out of the bag and stormed off across the courts to the one on the farthest side. Blayne followed her at a much more sedate pace, grabbing a few balls out of the basket as he went. He knew she would be back to normal after a few rounds of hitting to each other.

He was right. After three rounds of hitting, they were laughing and joking again. Casey had joined them. He was the coach's assistant and on the varsity team. He greeted Blayne with a quick kiss and a smile.

“How's your day been, love?” Casey asked as he served the ball to Marie and Chloe, who had joined them too

“Good. I'm a little worried about Shannon though, but we'll talk about it after school, okay?” Blayne hit a volley to Marie, who spiked it back at them.

Casey barely managed to get the ball back over the net, but nodded at Blayne. “Okay.”

The game continued until the end of class, playful insults and sarcastic comments flowing as usual.

~*~

Shannon woke up at about four in the afternoon. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glanced at the clock. Jeff would be home soon, and hopefully, in a good mood. He went to the bathroom, did his business, and went downstairs to get dinner started.

He decided on spaghetti since it was the easiest. He got the water boiling and the noodles were almost ready. The meat was browning nicely and and the garlic bread would be done in five minutes. He set the table and was just going back in the kitchen when the front door opened and Jeff called out.

“Hey honey. I'm home.”


End file.
